Test
A calm and quiet soul, Bakku is a proud member of the ANBU Black Ops, who represents his clan proudly. Background Information Bakku Nara was born in Konohagakure to Kuromaru Nara and an unknown mother. He had an older sister, Maiko, who filled in as a mother to him. Bakku's did not remember much about his mother from his early years of life, other than her warm brown eyes and shy smile. Once he was of a old enough age, he came to realize that his mother had left their family and the village. Growing up, Bakku was a very smart and lax child, not having a care in the world. Bakku always felt a small bit of pain though, of not knowing his mother's action, but he kept it hidden behind his laidback, calm, collective, and occasionally witty personality. At the age of six, he had shown the desire to follow in the footsteps of his family and become a shinobi. He was enrolled into the Ninja Academy and was one of the brightest in the class. He often didn't show off how smart he was to others, but he aced just about every quiz or exercise he had. By the age of eleven, he graduated from the academy and was assigned to Genin Squad 42, along with Akahana Uzumaki and Yemon Tawa. Together under the leadership of Ashiato Inuzuka and his ninken Sango, they prepared to become Chunin. Bakku learned a lot from his clansmen about his hiden while working with his team on other skillsets. Compared to his hot blooded teammates and sensei, Bakku was the most level headed, which came in handy as they entered the Chunin Exams. During the first part of Exams held in Kumogakure, the team had to scale the Mountain of Lost Dreams and retrieve the hidden scroll at the peak before the other team. Luckily, they made it to the top first , getting a head start. About a quarter of the way down the mountain, A blast of water knocked Akahana down onto a ledge. As the team turned around, they were met by three males from Kirigakure. One with an Afro, one with sleek blue hair, and one with many scars on his face. Yemon would quickly hide the scroll before taking them on. The fighting was pretty even, but eventually, Bakku was able to take control of the genin with the scars, using his water jutsu against his own teammates, before Akahanna took him out with a chakra spark. Quickly, the team passed through the next test of solving a labyrinth puzzle with the help of Bakku's intellect before the three moved onto the stadium matches. Both his teammates were out within the first round, but Bakku was able to make in into the final round, having to resign due to chakra exhaustion. Overall, he was promoted to Chunin Rank, at the age of 13. His teammates were bitter over this and began to ignore him. This didn't help much with his fear of losing people, but none the less, Bakku keeps his care free personality to power over the shadows that follow him. Following this, he was still there for his former teammates as they advanced the next year, with the help of a new recruit. Over time, he grew more and more until he was promoted to the rank of Jonin. His life was not continued without hardship, as he lost his former Sensei and teammates while they were on mission. Eventually, he grew close with the girl that would become Hokage, Nakara Haruno. Bakku became her advisor assisting her with many tasks one may be drowned with once taking such a high ranking position. Now 21, Bakku continues to go with the way life takes him, Being a member of the elite, Konoha ANBU Black Ops. Personality & Behavior Off-duty, Bakku is really laidback, calm and collective. He doesn't really like to talk about his emotions or feelings and come off rather shy to some. This stems from conflict that has faced him in the past. Thus, this creates a mask over him, making him come off bland or not very interesting. He is somewhat flirtatious around people and will often charm others and use witty remarks in battle to overwhelm a foe. He's very bright and has an artistic eye, but does not show it all the time, prefering to just act casual over showing off or trying to hard to impress others. Bakku is rather peaceful and doesn't like to use force unless he has to. Bakku like's to think of himself as a free spirit, justing going with the flow and taking each day as its own. However, Bakku is a not as nice as he is when he is on-duty. when he is Āto, he is colder and calculated. It is like an alternate persona once he puts the gear and mask on. He plays a major role on a team and knows it. So he plays back and does anything and everything to ensure sucess on a mission. Appearance Bakku stands at 5'11 and has fair skin. His eyes are a cool gray and his hair is raven black, almost always seen pulled up into his distinct, 'manbun'. He also sports a goatee. Both ears are pierced at the industrial. On his left shoulder is the ANBU tattoo and he is usaully seen in his ANBU gear which consists of, black clothing over his white bandaging, a grey flak jacket, metal arm gaurds with black gloves, black sandals with a spiked grip, a beige pouch on lowerback, his scroll belt of three red and two blue scrolls, and a tanto which he sports on his back. His unqiue mask is of a horned tortoise, with a lime green bar traveling over the eye slits, and waving like a crease between them. Abilities Ninjutsu: Bakku is proficient in using Earth Style Ninjutsu for both Offensive and Defensive purposes. He is proficent enough in his chakra control over it to blend into the earth to avoid attacks or coat his own body with Earth Chakra. He is also quite capable of preforming simpler ninjutsu with ease and able to weaponize parts of his body with chakra, like his bandages. His true talent lies in weaponizing art. He has been drawing since he was young and has honed it enough to being able to create massive ink beings to fight in combat. Genjutsu: Genjutsu is one of Bakku's strongest traits. With his level of skill, he is capable of paralyzing two Jonin cold at once. With his genjutsu abilities he is also able to put foes to sleep and drive memories from them. Kenjutsu: Having trained with a tanto since becoming an ANBU, Bakku has a good three years of swordsmenship under his belt. It is not his strongest field, but if he were to come down to a sword fight, this Nara certainly would be able to hold his own. Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Clan-Specific Training Approved by (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)